


[podfic] Burning Questions

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: #ITPE 2019, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Non-Speaking Maz Kanata Cameo, Past Relationship(s), Podfic, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: There are more questions than answers, especially when the questions stay unasked. Kanan sees a trap, but Ahsoka presses on with Barriss anyway.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[podfic] Burning Questions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theleanansidhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). Log in to view. 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Redemption, Past Relationship(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, non-speaking maz kanata cameo

 **Length:** 00:13:50  
  
 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/\(SW\)%20_Burning%20Questions_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting us, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) 

OR download a **[zipped m4b file](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0525.zip)** (compiled by [](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)**[knight_tracer](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer))**


End file.
